Baal
| image = | type = Feral World / Adeptus Astartes Homeworld| orbdist = 3.4 AU| gravity = | temp = 12 degrees Celsius| pop = 122,000| system = Baal System| sector = Unknown| segmentum = Segmentum Ultima| }} Baal is the nominal homeworld of the Blood Angels Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. Baal itself is a dry, dusty desert world, scarcely inhabited by anyone other than mutants and feral animals. However its two moons, Baal Prime and Baal Secundus, support notable human settlements and were once "paradises for mortal men". Little is known about the past circumstances of these two moons, but at some time in the past (probably during the Dark Age of Technology or the Age of Strife) a cataclysmic conflict arose and led to the widespread use of both viral and nuclear weapons, destroying the ecosystems of both satellites and contaminating their biospheres with radioactive fallout, chemical pollution and biological agents. Baal Prime First and smallest of the moons, a human colony was established after the Horus Heresy and it is also inhabited by several tribes of worthy feral humans worthy enough for the Blood Angels to recruit from. Baal Secundus Location of the landing site of the Primarch Sanguinius, Angel's Fall, the Blood Angels made Baal Secundus their home and base of operations and the site of the Chapter's fortress-monastery. It has a large population (compared to the other worlds in the system) of feral scavenger tribes who have to compete with vicious predators such as the infamous Fire Scorpions. Needless to say, men from these tribes make for formidable aspirants to join the Space Marines. Baal Prime Inhabitants The indigenous peoples of Baal Prime and Baal Secundus suffered greatly from the aftermath of the ancient conflict that scored both moons and they gradually became degenerate, mutated and sickly, the survivors banding together into semi-nomadic tribes. These tribespeople appear to have maintained some advanced technology as mention is made of rad-counters, rad-suits (self-evidently advanced technological equipment to protect from the effects of radiation), vehicular transport and advanced weaponry. Many tribes turned to cannibalism and became even further corrupted by the toxins endemic to their environment, but at least one tribe maintained a noble and enlightened outlook; known as the "Ones of Pure Blood", often contracted simply to "The Blood". It was The Blood who encountered the infant Primarch Sanguinius when he came to rest on Baal Secundus after being abducted through the Warp from Terra by the Ruinous Powers, and they adopted him as one of their own. The tribespeople were astonished at the young Primarch's rate of growth, constitution and strength, and he soon became a hero among them, on at least one occasion defending The Blood against an attack by another, mutant tribe, and killing many of them. It was in this capacity that he was discovered by the Emperor during the Great Crusade. Sanguinius instantly recognized the master of mankind and swore fealty to him, taking command of the Blood Angels Legion of Space Marines created from his own genome. Sources *''Codex: Angels of Death'' (2nd Edition) *''White Dwarf 329 (US), p. 76 *''Index Astartes II, "Angels of Death" *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition) Category:B Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Desert World Category:Blood Angels